Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ, Yukizome Chisa) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as leader is to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Chisa's title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu.”) She then took a post in the Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to Class 77-B upon graduating, although it's later revealed that her true intentions were to investigate the school for Kyosuke Munakata. Because of Koichi Kizakura being drunk most of the time, she acted as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, however, because of a school incident involving one of her students she was transferred to the Reserve Course for half a year, before returning to her old class as their official homeroom teacher. Chisa is later revealed to have been brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, becoming a member of Ultimate Despair alongside her students, bar Chiaki Nanami. She later joined the Future Foundation as a spy for Ultimate Despair. During that time, she successfully turned Kazuo Tengan, Kyosuke, and the other leaders against each other, leading Kazuo to plan the Final Killing Game and destroying the Future Foundation from inside. Chisa was hypnotized into stabbing herself and became the first victim of the Final Killing Game, found dead in the midst of Monokuma's announcement in Side: Future #01. Chisa returns in the upcoming OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Appearance Chisa is a woman in her mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest (about 20-21 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). She is a young, petite, smiling woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. During her time as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, Chisa used to wear a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She would also frequently put an apron over her dress, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper. Interestingly, she also carries around a pair of Wakizashi as part of this attire. In Side: Future, her color scheme is darker and more dull, making her hair appear brown instead of orange. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. Personality Chisa is brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. She can be dense at times, and is described by Juzo Sakakura to be "easily absorbed" by things, to the point where she loses sight of her original goal. Because of her demeanor, she plays a role in keeping the atmosphere surrounding the Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. Much like Juzo, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do. Chisa also has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and frequently protests Juzo's violent nature. Despite this, the two are close. As a teacher, she is shown to be very passionate and engaging. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with each student—such as being kind to Mikan Tsumiki and abrasive with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. She is willing to go to great lengths to teach and uses certain triggers to lure out the other students, such as using Sonia Nevermind to lure Teruteru Hanamura from the kitchen of the cafeteria. She values interpersonal relationships, youth, and believes that there is more to life that just talent. After she was brainwashed by Junko and Mukuro, Chisa fell into despair and lost all of her hope, even forgetting her feelings for Kyosuke. As a spy for Ultimate Despair, Chisa acted normally and could manipulate her own emotions; in Side: Future #10, she faked her tears after she and Kyosuke found dead bodies of kids; despite having personally murdered them in a fit of despair, Chisa put on a perfectly convincing performance of horrified sorrow as she wondered who could have done this. At first, it seems that Chisa kept her despair persona even after her death, as she is seen watching the Final Killing Game progress while calmly eating popcorn in the afterlife, and even seems sarcastic when talking of her own death. However, in a conversation with Junko in the afterlife, Chisa rebutts Junko's claims that the world will fall into despair, stating that the world is not done for, as hope now begins. This proves that the brainwashing wore off once Chisa died, but it's unsure whether she reverted back to her original personality. Gallery Images Chisa_Chan2.png Yukizome_flashback_2.png Chisa_protects_Hajime_from_Juzo's_punch.png Yukizome_calmed_Mitarai.jpg Chisa_scolds_Hajime.png Yukizome_treated_Naegi's_wound.jpg Yukizome's_body.PNG|Chisa Yukizome's death Munakata and Yukizome in theater.jpg Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard who played the roles of Yuuko Ichihara and Riza Hawkeye from the xxxHolic and FullMetal Alchemist series respectively. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Suicidal Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Deceased Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Female